Odd Couple Dynamic
by puckentine-2013
Summary: Maybe it was fate that brought them together...maybe it was gravity. It is Puckentine and rated M for future chapters. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my lovely fellow Puckentine shippers! I'm really excited about this fanfic, because, well it is one of my firsts! Here in my first author's note, I will give you a brief summary of the story but first let me say how grateful I am to all of you who may read this! Reviews please and let me know what you think! Thank you for your support! You make this poor college freshman's day! Hugs for you all! (I **_**AM **_**a hugger!) :)**

**Summary: Never ever in a billion years did they expect this to happen. Maybe it was fate that pulled them together…maybe it was gravity…Rated M for later chapters!**

**As we all know, I don't own Sam and Cat because that belongs to the wonderful Mr. Dan Schneider. If Sam and Cat belonged to me, there would be many many Puckentine moments!**

As Sam Puckett lie on the couch eating a plate full of ribs for dinner, she heard the familiar callback "Ding-Dong" from her red-headed best friend and roommate, Cat Valentine. The graceful girl almost danced lithely to the door and answered the ringing doorbell. Sam couldn't see who was at the door as she peered around the lamp. She licked and sucked barbeque sauce off each finger while thoughtfully pondering who might be interrupting their dinner of fantastic finger food. She set down the plate when she heard Cat squeal in that airy voice "What's up Mr. Police Officer Man?"

Sam bolted towards the door immediately, wondering what in the world she had done wrong this time! The officer was a bulky younger man, with a somber and sad look on his face. "Look, I haven't done anything this time man I swear! Why are you here?" Sam asked sternly. The man in blue only sighed with a hint of "I don't want to be here" in his eyes. He closed his eyes and shook his head sadly.

"Which one of you ladies is Cat Valentine?" he held up a clipboard and pen.

Sam and Cat turned to look at each other at the same time with a look of concern in their eyes. "I-I am sir." She stuttered out worriedly. "I have some news for you Miss Valentine, I must warn you it's very unsettling and I regret to inform you that the nurse found your grandmother passed away this morning in her bed at Elderly Acres. The reason I have come to inform you and why the nursing home didn't call you instead is because, we believe that she was killed in her sleep. We found traces of poison in her system, so she was probably injected. We are investigating this heavily Miss Valentine, and I swear we will get to the bottom of this." He said sadly.

Sam sighed angrily at the man in blue, "Thanks for the news blue!" and slammed the door in his face. The blond then put a comforting hand on Cat's shoulder, "Hey Red… are you alright?" but all Cat could do was stand there in shock and confusion.

"_Nona…" _she whispered so softly that Sam wasn't sure if she heard her or not. Cat started breathing heavily and she bit her lip nervously and crossed her arms over her chest. Sam saw tears flood those dark brown eyes and she felt her heart break too. It broke for Cat and for Nona. The old lady didn't deserve to die like that, when she had so much longer to go.

"Sam…" her voice broke off as a sob caught in her throat. Sam could feel her own eyes pricking with tears. All she wanted was to take this girl in her arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. But she wouldn't do that because Sam Puckett was _NOT _a hugger. No matter whom it was. Cat's face was turning red from the heavy burden that had just been placed on her heart. Her face became distorted and she began trembling in an effort not to cry. _Please no…_

"Cat…I'm sorry."

Cat launched at Sam and wrapped her little tan arms around her. Sam froze with arms clenched at her side, not knowing really what to do in a situation like this. Cat's face was buried in the crook of the blond's neck. Sam then had an idea. She wasn't very good at these things, so she prayed she didn't mess this up. She closed her eyes softly and slowly unclenched her fists and placed her hands at the bottom of the red head's spine. The girl's trembling became violent then "That's it kid…that's it just cry. Go on and cry! Let it all out!" she spoke softly but sternly. For the first time since they had met, Sam hugged her back willingly. Then the girl broke down and really cried her heart out loudly. Sam didn't care who heard Cat's sobs because, she was going to take care of her. She gently, but carefully, caressed the girl's back. She touched and learned the built of it. She found the dimple at the bottom of her spine and while holding her like this, she realized something very important. She liked holding Cat like this and wouldn't mind doing it often if not for two very good reasons: 1. She is Sam Puckett, and Sam Puckett does NOT like hugs and she especially does not like holding adorable, crying red headed girls, and 2. Cat Valentine surely wouldn't think anything else of it than just that, a hug.

When Cat's incoherent sobs started forming pieces of sentences her grip began to loosen around Sam.

"Sam-I think-I'm going to-faint." And she collapsed in Sam's arms because she did that when she got scared. She wasn't at all surprised that she fainted and was ready to scoop her up effortlessly in her arms bridal style. Cat barely weighed anything to have to struggle with the fiery red head. She placed her on the couch she had conned the staff of their favorite show, _That's A Drag_, into being sent to their apartment along with everything else from the set. She had done it just to see Cat smile again. She didn't understand why she wanted to see the girl smile, but she did.

Sam went to the kitchen and grabbed Cat's favorite pink glass out of the cabinet above the sink. Cat needed to wake up, it wasn't healthy to stay unconscious for long. Besides…she needed to face this sometime and there was no time like the present. Right? In typical Sam Puckett fashion, she grabbed a bunch of ice out of the freezer and filled the cup to the brim. Then she filled it with cold water and walked over to Cat and poured it all over her! Cat woke up and gasped in shock as she sat straight up, completely soaking wet.

"Sam! Wha-What happened?" she asked as she wiped the water off of her face and the blond tossed her a towel to dry off. "You fainted little red," She sat beside her best friend who looked like her world was crumbling down around her. Those brown eyes that usually held so much life in them, had nothing but numbness. Sam suddenly felt guilty for waking her up and she felt a pang in her stomach. _"Cat doesn't deserve this…I wish I knew what to do let alone to say." _She thought to herself as she felt a smaller and very warm hand slip into her own. "Sam…this feeling in my chest won't go away…and I don't know what it is. I feel so afraid, angry, hurt, and sad…can you please tell me what this is supposed to feel like? This emptiness in my chest is killing me and there's a hole in my heart." She explained in the saddest tone Sam had ever heard.

She brought their intertwined hands up to her chest and Sam felt her best friend's heartbeat beneath her fingertips. How warm and rich it felt to just touch her like this, it caused her head to spin and she had to suppress a shudder, even if Cat didn't notice. She held back the urge to just place a kiss on the oblivious girl's forehead and thought _"Stop it! This isn't the time to think about things like…that." _It unnerved her that this girl whom she'd only known for a few months could get under her skin like this. Cat laid her head on Sam's shoulder. She dropped their hands and the usually happy Cat Valentine threw her arm around her best friend. "Sam, thank you." She whispered.

"For what kid?" the blond asked confused.

"For everything."

**A/N: Ok my lovelies, next chapter will be up in two days! What's in store for our favorite OTP? In the next chapter, we will have some fantastic Puckentine moments and Sam Puckett gets to play the hero! There will not be any heavy romance for a while, we need this relationship to grow from both sides and I don't want it to just be rushed with little attention to the story. In the meantime though, reviews please! Let me know what you think! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies! As promised, here is chapter two of Odd Couple Dynamic! Thanks so much for the reviews! I honestly never expected such amazing feedback from you all! I thought I was going to get one review telling me it was awful, but thank you from the bottom of my heart! I love you all! Now…on to the story!**

As the dynamic blond and red head brushed their teeth for bed that same night, Sam felt awful because nothing she could say or do would make Cat happy. "_What the hell am I thinking? She just lost her Nona for Bibble's sake," _Cat wiped her face and turned to face her roommate with pain in her eyes. _"Well I have to say something." _

"Hey Cat, I'm gonna go to Inside Out Burger tomorrow, you wanna come?" Sam tried with a smile. _Smooth Puckett, real smooth._

"No, I'm ok Sam. But thanks. I'm gonna stay here and go down the list of who would want to hurt my Nona like that!" she said as she crossed her arms and walked back into their room with Sam trailing after her. Those blue eyes found the inch of skin that was exposed from Cat's too short pink tank top and just as quickly averted her eyes back to the girl standing in front of her. "Cat, please don't worry about this. The police are on the case. Come on kid, I'd hate to see you go through this."

"I-I just don't want to go through this alone…" she trailed off and her red hair sent a shadow over her face.

"Who says you have to? I'm here with you all the way!" she encouraged and put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. With that, Cat actually smiled a huge smile and gave Sam a high five. "That's the Valentine spirit!" She wasn't sure if her hand burned from the impact of the high five or if it was from those tan smaller fingers that clenched around her own. "So does this mean you'll help me out Puckell?" she winked in her own clumsy way with both eyes.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the innocent gesture, "It's Puckett, and if you want me to…then I will. But Mama wants a little reward in return for the good deeds." She smiled smugly and did her own imitation of Cat's wink.

"Heh-Heh, ok I suppose you need something to help out your stomach! How about I take us to Bots one day? And you can get all the nachos you want?" she bargained as she got situated under her covers and snuggled up with her purple giraffe. Sam reached up to turn off the lamp, "It's a deal! You're gonna spoil me with all of these trips to Bots, Miss Valentine!" She was happy that Cat had stopped crying about her Nona for the time being, and seemed to be a little better. She was even joking with her and smiling. In Sam's mind that was so much better than seeing Cat cry any day of the week. "Anything for you, and thank you, Sam." She said quietly across the darkened room.

Sam replied and turned over to face those brown eyes. "Anytime Red… Just try to get some sleep alright?" she watched as she closed her eyes and nodded. Within minutes, Cat was asleep, but she was so much on the mind of Sam Puckett, that she was even in her dreams.

Cat had woken up in the middle of the night with a tear streaked face. All she could think about was her Nona…_Who would want to hurt someone as sweet and caring as my Nona? I just don't understand anything right now. But at least I have Sam to help me through it. I know she'll be able to help me figure this out._ She threw off her covers and slipped out of bed. She was scared and confused right now and she just didn't want to be alone.

She walked across the darkened room and over to Sam's bed and shook the blond gently, allowing her to wake up. "Wha-What? Where's my fried chicken? Cat? What is it? Is someone trying to steal your bibble again?" she asked incoherently. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "C-Can I please sleep with you? I'm scared and I don't want to be alone." Sam complied and scooted over "Ugh…fine! But you owe me!"

"Kay-Kay!" she smiled happily and lay next to Sam and within minutes, they had fallen asleep, both with smiles on their faces.

The next morning, sunshine poured into the room and Cat had woken up to the sound of breathing in her ear. It felt warm and sent her stomach on a roller coaster ride with butterflies as passengers. Sometime in the middle of the night, Sam had buried her face in Cat's now wild bed hair, their legs entangled together. But what Cat had noticed the most was Sam's body was firmly pressed against hers and the palm of her hand had found that inch of skin that her tank top hadn't covered. The sleeping Sam's thumb was over the belly button ring and Cat's breathing became heavier. She knew their current position was nothing more than an accident, still that didn't mean it didn't feel amazing to be touched like this…._Wait! What?! Where did that thought come from?! _ She felt her body grow hot from her head to her toes by their close proximity and decided she needed to get up and get moving right now!

She headed to the shower first and later put on her favorite white and red polka dotted dress. She curled her hair at the ends but made the top straight just like she loved it. Afterwards, she went to making their breakfast, for Sam, a plate full of bacon, eight sliced pieces of sharp cheese, and fried ham, and for her, an apple with some cinnamon toast. Surely enough, the smell of bacon frying was enough to rouse the sleeping blond. "Hey sleepyhead, your breakfast is ready! There's orange juice in the fridge too if you get thirsty…" she trailed off as Sam stuffed about six pieces of bacon in her mouth at once.

"Twhnks Crt! Twhis swis gweat!" she complimented with her mouth full of the fatty goodness. Cat laughed "Haha, Sam! I can't understand you with your mouth full of food!" She blushed.

Sam swallowed, "Sorry Cat, I said thanks and it was delicious!" She took notice of Cat's blush and smiled her own crooked grin back. "What's up Cat? You okay?" Cat wanted to tell her about their position while lying in bed this morning, but thought better of it and brushed it off as an accident.

"Yeah I'm fine! I just-" she was cut off by the buzzing of her pearphone. "Buzz!" she called back and Sam just rolled her eyes. "Hey, Hey," She answered happily in her soft voice. But that happy face quickly turned into one of fear and sadness and after a few minutes she continued, "Ok, I'll be there. Bye." And hung up the phone.

"What is it Cat?" She rushed to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her face full of concern, Cat turned to face her.

"That was the morgue…they want me to come see Nona." She said as Sam saw tears develop in her roommate's eyes.

It was the quietest motorcycle ride Sam had ever had with Cat in their entire time of living together. With Cat's hands resting firmly on her waist, and with her not saying anything, Sam had become worried about her best friend. "You alright back there kid?!" Sam tried to yell over the wind. She began to relax a little when she felt a head nod into the shoulder of her black leather jacket.

When the two girls pulled up, the coroner was already waiting at the door along with the mortician. Both men looked old and pale – almost translucent; their skin papery thin. The coroner had on a white lab coat, polo, and khakis and the mortician was wearing a black suit and tie. He just about reminded Sam of Gomez from "The Addams Family," except both of the men's hair was snow white and looked as if it were thinning by the second. Almost immediately, Cat's stomach began to hurt and she got chills. Something about this place just seemed to suck the happiness out of people. It was almost as if a cloud of darkness had descended upon Cat's normally bright and charismatic life. Out of fear, and out of not knowing what to expect, she grabbed Sam's hand firmly and tightly in her own, not wanting to ever let go.

"Sam, I-I don't know if I can do this alone…will you come in there with me?" She asked quietly and nervously all at the same time, straightening out a wrinkle on her dress. Sam hopped off of the bike and turned to help Cat off, so she wouldn't mess up her dress. _Well her outfit certainly clashes with this atmosphere. _She smiled to herself. Sam put her hands on Cat's waist and lifted her off the bike as Cat wrapped her hands around the blonde's neck. As she picked her up, Sam spun her around a little in the direction behind her. Cat's red stilettos dangling off the ground and Sam's arms firmly around the red head's waist, beautiful blue eyes met chocolate brown ones…and for once it seemed as if they were forever connected at that moment and nothing else in the world mattered because they both seemed to understand each other. Sam set her gently down on the ground, she could smell the scent of Cat's strawberry shampoo as the wind blew her hair softly. With her hands on her small waist, and red painted fingernails resting on the elbows of the black leather jacket, it felt between the two of them that it lasted for hours, but in reality it had only been seconds.

"Ahem!" the coroner cleared his throat causing the two to jump apart.

"Are you ready, Miss Valentine?" the mortician croaked out irritably.

Cat nodded and grabbed Sam's hand once again and as tight as it had been before.

"Couple of cranky old farts aren't they?" Sam smirked as they walked towards the door slowly.

"They're a bunch of happiness suckers!" Cat fussed and pointed her finger at the coroner. "Is this how you get your kicks, by calling people to come look at dead people? You must enjoy sucking the happy out of everything Dr. Frankenstein!"

The coroner rolled his eyes and said in a soft German accent "Please! Madame Valentine, if you would be so kind to follow me, we can get this procedure over with." He had heard worse over his many years here.

Sam and Cat both trudged wearily back into their apartment that afternoon after they returned from the morgue. Cat had been eerily quiet and distant since they examined Nona. _I don't know how she didn't break down! Even I wanted to throw up all of that bacon and ham I had this morning! But one thing is for certain…Nona had for a fact been murdered._ Cat had gone to her computer to create a composite list of who all might want to hurt Nona. Then an idea struck the red head. A great and actually logical idea came to Cat's mind. "Lightbulb! Sam! Sam, I have an idea! What if whoever murdered Nona, didn't actually want to hurt Nona, but wanted to hurt us instead?" she exclaimed in her soft voice. Sam was busy pouring herself a glass of juice and she raised her head to look at Cat. "What? That's crazy! Who would ever want to hurt us like that?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Think REALLY REALLY hard Sam! Who do we know that has tried to con us before, lie to us, hurt us, and tear us apart?" Cat's idea made sense!

That's when it Sam in the gut.

Those two British girls! Sam didn't care if they were just kids or not, they had sworn revenge on the two babysitters more than once and they had been to jail once before too! _Those two incompetent little-_"When I get my hands on those two, they're dead meat!" Sam growled through clenched teeth, and slammed her juice down. "Wait! Sam, we need to build our case first and find evidence! We also need to let the police know if we see their British faces again! Because when we do we'll make them wish they've never been borned!" Cat exclaimed.

"Don't you mean born?" Sam questioned.

"Same thing! All of this excitement about solving this case is making me hungry though." Cat rubbed her small stomach.

"Alright, how about I go grab us some _**FREE**_ burgers and fries from Inside-Out Burger for lunch and dinner, that way, we won't have to cook?" Sam smiled at her partner in crime. Well…they were partners in solving crime anyway.

"Sounds good to me!" Cat smiled back and no quicker than she did, Sam was out the door and on her motorcycle.

"Be back in a sec! Keep coming up with ideas!" she heard Sam call out over the roar of her engine.

"Kay-Kay!" Cat shouted back to her best friend.

Gwen and Ruby both were both hiding around the corner of Sam and Cat's apartment when they heard Sam's motorcycle roar to life. Both of them wanted revenge against their old babysitter's for making them look like fools. Well…more so it was Gwen who wanted revenge instead of Ruby…Ruby just kind of followed along.

"Listen here Ruby! We're going to sneak in through Sam and Cat's bedroom window and pour this liquid all over the apartment, then you're going to drop this match, and when I tell you to run, you better run for your life!" She said with a toothy grin and she held up the red gallon container with the yellow nozzle.

Ruby's jaw dropped in shock, "Are you mad?! We can't set the apartment on fire! What the bloody bibble is wrong with you?!"

"Ruby! Do you _REALLY_ dare to defy my orders?!" she asked threateningly and pushed Ruby down hard.

"N-No, Gwen…I'll do it." She recoiled in fear.

"Now then, that's better isn't it?" she pulled her up.

""But you can't be serious about going through with this! You actually mean to kill Cat?" she asked in disbelief.

"If it means that they can suffer then yes! They deserve to be split apart after they did what they did to us! And I'll leave you to not question my motives farther!"

Ruby shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe what they were about to do.

They climbed through the window closest to Sam's bed easily enough and Gwen quietly set about soaking the room in gasoline. They then moved onto the rest of the house soaking every bit of carpet and furniture until they came to the kitchen and saw Cat sitting on the barstool with her laptop open.

"Hold this," Gwen mouthed silently to Ruby and handed her the gas jug.

_What is she planning to do now?! If Sam comes back before we finish, then we're done for!_

Gwen walked up to a nearby coffee table and grabbed the porcelain lamp off the table. As stealthily as she could she ran up behind Cat and bashed the lamp over her unsuspecting head as hard as she could! Sam made a type of groaning noise and fell to the floor unconscious. Ruby noticed the side of her head bleeding and couldn't even say anything she was so in shock!

Gwen took the gas gallon jug from Ruby and continued pouring the gasoline all over the rest of the house, and all over Cat leaving Ruby to just stand there.

"What the bloody 'ell is wrong with you?! You're insane! That's all you are! I've been trailing behind you for years and doing what you say! But no more! You've gone too far!" Ruby yelled at her sister. Gwen lit the match.

"Oh shut up Ruby! Like I really care what you think of me! Now throw the damn match onto this hole and let's get out of 'ere!"

"No!"

"Well fine! If you won't do it then I suppose you'll die 'ere with your babysitter!" She yelled as she punched her sister in the face knocking her unconcious and threw the match anywhere she could, instantly setting the apartment into flames.

As Sam Puckett happily pulled back into the drive of their shared apartment, she could've sworn she smelled something burning…_Probably just someone burning trees nearby_. She shrugged. Through the glimpse of the curtains, Sam could see licks of orange flames. She dropped the huge bag of burgers and fries and her heart stopped.

_Shit._

She ran faster than she ever had in her life and reached to turn the door knob. She regretted it though as soon as she grabbed it because the door knob was so hot it burned her hand!

"Aaah, damn it! Forget opening the door! I have other ways!" She yelled as she kicked the door down which sent a huge fireball erupting in front of her, she tried to block out the fire by raising her arm. But the sheer force of the explosion knocked her flat on her back!

She hopped back up and ran to the window in their room. _Cat…dear God please be ok! _

She kicked the glass in, knowing if she tried to just open it, it would burn her hand again. Within seconds she was inside and avoiding flames at every look of the head and turn of her body. She coughed heavily as she came into the hallway, the smoke easily taking over the oxygen which her lungs were desperately craving.

"Cat! Cat! Where are you? CAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, as much as they would allow.

She coughed again which caused her to become doubled over. Her head felt dizzy and she could feel all of the burns on body come to life. Her vision was becoming blurry and all she could think about was losing that light, the light in her life. That smile that was the light in her life and shined so brightly, it also gave her hope. And that smile belonged to Cat Valentine.

In one last attempt she yelled at the top of her lungs "MAAAARRRRCOOOO!"

And just then she saw her. Cat was lying on the floor surrounded by smoke and flames threatening to burn her body any moment! Sam didn't fail to notice the huge gash on the side of her forehead.

"Cat! Cat!" she yelled and ran over to her, that's when she noticed the Brit Brat Ruby, and the empty gasoline jug. _What the-?! I should just leave her here!_ "Ugh! Why do I always have to be the damn hero and make good choices?!" she yelled out in frustration.

Just as she was about to pick up her passionate red head, she heard a noise over her head and knew the ceiling was about to give out! Surely enough, not even a second later she felt the debris and looked up just in time to cover Cat with herself. The huge burning wooden beam that hit her right arm had broken it. She felt it when it _crunched_ beneath the beam. She winced as the pain coursed through her arm, but quickly got up and lifted Cat with her left arm up on to her back with the last of her strength. Then she went over to Ruby and lifted her up too. _Thank God, I lift weights! _"You little brat! I swear if we make it out of this alive! I'm gonna kick your little ass!" she growled through her teeth and walked to the door as fast as she could with the two other girls unconscious on her back. She still had to jump through the flames and worry about them getting burned too.

With the last bit of her energy she practically ran through the flames that blocked the doorway and into the cool night air. Someone had called the fire department and the paramedics because they were just driving up! As she saw the flashing lights and heard the sirens, firefighters jumped out of the trucks and to the rescue.

"Ma'am! Are you crazy? You shouldn't have done something so reckless! You could've been killed." The head fire chief whom was a woman said.

"About time you got here! Don't worry about me! Save them-save them! Save Cat-"she whispered with a smile as she collapsed into darkness.

**A/N: Well, well my lovelies! What do you think? I'm sorry I know it was rather lengthy, but I know I promised you all some Puckentine moments and some saving from our Sam Puckett! Please let me know what you think! Reviews please! Hugs for you all! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my dears! I am so grateful for all of your precious reviews, follows, and comments! Sorry for the wait and I'm so excited to present this new chapter to all of you! I know you all want to know what's going to happen next, so without further ado…here is Chapter 3! Thanks again my lovelies! Reviews make me happy, happy, happy!**

Behind her eyelids, Sam became more aware of her surroundings as she stumbled into consciousness again. The red siren lights from the ambulance bounced off the now ruined walls of what once was their apartment. When she tried to move she discovered she was strapped to a gurney in the back of the ambulance, had an IV in her arm, and an oxygen mask covered her mouth. The same fire chief, who scolded her earlier, was standing just so she could see Sam through the back door of the vehicle. The blond lifted her head just enough so she could see her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. We firefighters just don't want civilians hurt, ya know? You did good kid. Real good….you saved both of those girls from that apartment as it was burning down. Because of you, they'll both be alright." She smiled gently and the doors closed.

And as the ambulance began to drive away, she saw the fire woman salute her in respect. This was the same salute someone would give to a hero. Sam had never been signified as a hero or brave in any aspect…until tonight. She felt the weight of the night's events crash on her in a wave of exhaustion and she succumbed to it with one name on her mind.

_Cat…_

Cat's injuries were a little more severe than Sam's. Sam had a broken arm that she wouldn't be able to use for at least a month or two, some third degree burns on her back, arms and legs, and cuts on her hands from climbing through the back window. She was released as soon as the doctor gave her a release form, a cast, and a cleaning kit for her cuts and burns. Cat, however, was going to be in the hospital for a while, or at least until the doctor thought she was well enough to go home. She had one first degree burn on her back and a big concussion from being attacked by Gwen.

_That little brat! When I find her, and I will, she will learn a new meaning for the word babysitter!_

Sam tried in vain to see Cat in her room, but the nurses and security wouldn't let her in! "Why won't you let me see her?! She's my best friend and my roommate, you don't understand! She doesn't have anyone else!" she yelled with fury.

"Ma'am you can't see her yet! It's doctor's orders, she isn't even conscious!" The nurse calmly replied, already knowing how to deal with this type of situation.

"I don't care! I need to see her! She needs me now and she doesn't need protection from you two! I'm here to help her too! Cat! CAT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs a made a dive for Cat's door. The security guard caught her with ease and she resisted. "No! Put me down! I need to see Cat! Don't you understand?!"

The security guard put her down and shook his head "I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't go in yet!"

Frustrated and angry, the tough blond stormed off down the hall in a rage. She turned down a corner and went into the empty waiting room with a snack machine and swiped the magazines onto the floor in frustration. She turned her head when she heard the door open quietly and launched when she saw Ruby with a bandage on her knee. She grabbed a fistful of Ruby's shirt with her good arm and lifted the small girl as if she were the lightest object on earth.

"What did you do to Cat? Where is your sister? Why are you two after Cat and I? Give me a reason why I shouldn't rip you up into pieces right now! Start talking!" She growled with malice and Ruby saw unrivaled anger in her eyes. She became afraid and she shook as a shiver travelled up her spine.

"No! Wait Sam! You don't understand! I honestly thought Gwen and I were just going to play a prank on you two until she showed me the gasoline tank! I told her that she was insane and that I didn't want any part in it!" she stammered.

"Then why DID you?!"

"I-I was afraid and she threatened me!"

"You'll be FAR MORE afraid of me if you don't keep talking!"

"First, Gwen wanted revenge against you and Cat because you outdone us at the bingo game and Cat's Nona gave that money back to your curly headed friend. Then she wanted to hurt you two because we were turned against each other the last time you babysat us! She attacked Cat from behind with a lamp and hurt her really bad!"

"NO REALLY?! I hadn't noticed it! Where is she?! Why aren't you with her?! Did you two kill Nona?! ANSWER ME, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Sam was infuriated that someone would want to hurt Cat!

"I-I don't know where Gwen is! She attacked me and left me to die because I told her I wasn't going to hurt you or Cat! That's another thing I need to tell you about Nona! Gwen grabbed the poison from our Uncle's garage and told me that she would get revenge even if it meant someone had to die. I didn't go with her but I believe she did it. The bottle was buried in your back yard because she wanted to frame you and hoped that Cat would find it and believe that you had done it instead!"

"Tell me brat, why should I believe you?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Because I got attacked too and I was left behind! I always wanted to prank you and Cat, but I never wanted to hurt or kill you guys!" her voice cracked and tears ran down her cheeks. Sam set her back down on the floor and seemed to calm down a little on the outside. On the inside, was a totally different story. Because of these two Brit Brats, her and Cat no longer owned anything!

"Follow me." She instructed the younger girl to follow her down the hall where the same police officer who was investigating Nona's murder, was waiting.

"I'm going to take you down to the station and I want you tell me everything you know alright?" The police officer asked Ruby in a stern voice. Sam turned to leave until he called out to her.

"Wait, Miss Puckett!"

She threw her good arm into the air in a tired frustration and rolled her eyes.

"What now?!" she sighed heavily. He handed her a folded envelope with her name on it.

She looked at him curiously. "We found it while going through her grandmother's will at Elderly Acres. You and of course Miss Valentine are the major recipients of the will." He said quietly as he led Ruby out of the hospital door and into the night.

_Why would Nona include me in her will? She probably just included a pair of old socks or something._

As she went back into the waiting room to sit down and open up the envelope, she closed the door and began reading the letter with the neatest handwriting she had ever read.

**Dear Sam,**

**First, I want to thank you for taking care of my Cat for me while I've lived in Elderly Acres. You have no idea how much that means to me my dear! If you are reading this, well…it's because I've passed on. I've lived a long and happy life Sam, and it makes me even happier to know that Cat will always have someone to be there for her even after I'm gone. Cat's parents left her with me when she was very young, she was about two years old and they were going to try and get her brother the mental help that he needed. Originally, it was only going to be a two day trip…but the days turned to weeks, the weeks to months, and the months to years. I realized soon that they were never coming back to see their daughter again and they had abandoned her with me. Cat doesn't remember them very well though and she doesn't speak of them. But I know she gets lonely and that's why I'm so thrilled she has you in her life. You are her only true friend Sam, and she has never had a single true friend all of her life until now. Even if you don't realize it, you mean the world to Cat. The reason I have sent you this letter is to tell you that I used to be an actress. I was fairly popular a very long time ago and played in the hit show "I Love Marcy" as the main character. I haven't told anyone, not even Cat that I was an actress because I wanted Cat to have as normal a life as possible. I want her to have a long, happy, and healthy life and I know she will with you by her side. Remember my dear, it's easy to love someone because of their looks, but it's truly something to love someone for their heart. And you have loved Cat for who she is inside and out and that is special. Falling in love is worth more than you realize Samantha, and I encourage you to open your heart up when the time presents itself and to not let go of how you feel for Cat. It's not wrong to love someone, but to keep it locked away inside and pretending to not love them is a miserable existence indeed. Don't deny yourself happiness my dear! I have something for you and Cat to ensure your future happiness and to get you out of the apartment. I am enclosing with this letter the deed to my already furnished three story house that resides in the country overlooking the river with a dock, and a check of my fortune for $100,000,000,000. The address is located on the corner of this letter and on the deed to the house. There is also a key in the envelope and a spare under the doormat. The land, the house, and my fortune is for you both. I never want you or Cat to go lacking in life Sam, and you never shall! Wishing you both the best in life!**

**Love,**

**Marlene "Marcy" Valentine**

**AKA: Nona**

Sam's jaw dropped in amazement! She couldn't believe it! She and Cat now owned a house, and they were rich! This was way more than Sam had ever thought of owning in her life. Suddenly, it hit her hard. Tears formed in her eyes from the sudden overwhelming news she just received. Nona really wanted the best for them…

_Nona….thank you for everything!_

Cat valentine looked around the hospital room as Sam walked in with a smug look on her face. The security guard and nurses finally let her into the red head's room because she was awake! "Sam! I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried about you when the doctor told me you had a broken arm!" She launched herself out of bed and tackled her blond roommate to the floor in a death grip hug that Sam was sure to never forget. "Ouch! Careful kid! That hurts! I'm glad you're ok too." She wrapped her good arm around her. Cat's hug had knocked the breath out of her and it didn't help she was lying on top of the tough blond. In fact, Sam's senses heightened a bit more than usual when she noticed that all Cat had on was a thin hospital gown. She could certainly feel every inch and curve of the girl. Her skin was on fire as those perfect breasts touched her own, the tan and tiny stomach melded perfectly with hers, her thighs rested between Sam's long legs. "Sam, thank you for saving me, but you didn't save only me, you rescued Ruby too." She smiled that smile that sent Sam's heart pounding in her chest and she couldn't help but to blush or smile back like an idiot. The red head buried her face in the crook of her roommate's shoulder and whispered, "You're my hero, Puckell." She wanted nothing more than to show Cat how grateful she was for her right then and there. _Stop it! Cat's hurt, you're hurt! You don't want Cat to think you're some sort of freak do you? She'll never think of you as nothing more than a friend and that's that!_ Cat was out of breath and getting dizzy. Sam could tell the effects from her concussion were starting to show.

"Alright Miss Valentine, it's time for you to get back in bed. Mama has something she needs to take care of, but I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to get you for a surprise and to explain everything alright?"

"Kay Kay!" she sat up and crawled off of Sam.

She helped her with one arm back into her bed and covered her up with the thick blankets.

"Goodnight Sam, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

Sam froze, with her hand on the door handle unsure of what she could say. So she said the only thing that came to mind.

"Love you too kid…" she walked out the door and closed it gently behind her.

_If you only knew how much…_And with that in mind, she took a taxi back to their apartment, where she grabbed her motorcycle and drove to the address on the letter Nona had given her and Cat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Surprise! Thank you all for the reviews and so many follows! As a reward, I'm adding another chapter early! Now that you know of Nona's past a little more, I didn't want to keep my lovely readers hanging! I will add Chapter 5 on next Sunday still, but I wanted to show you all how much I appreciate you! Hugs for you all! Here is Chapter 4 my fellow Puckentine Shippers!**

Sam had a little money in her pocket from their usual babysitting duties, and she had gone the night before to buy Cat a new outfit so she could have something to wear. It fit her perfectly in all the right places and it was beautiful! It was a yellow shirt with pink hearts designed all over it that read "Addicted To Love" on the front, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of Nike's. As promised, Cat was dressed with her head bandage on and ready the next morning by the time Sam had arrived to pick her up to take her to the surprise. She wondered all night long what it could have been. She pondered all of the endless possibilities and theories of what Sam might have in store for her. However, her curiosity was piqued even further when she realized something important. _Wait! What could Sam have that could possibly surprise me? We don't even have a house anymore! _At this realization, her heart sank with disappointment and a pang of sadness hit her in the gut.

_Our home…the home I grew up in with Nona…and everything, even the movie set Sam got for me is gone! How are we going to find another house by ourselves?_

"Hey Cat! You ready to rock n' roll kid?" Sam smiled enthusiastically and put a hand on her shoulder in encouragement.

"Sure thing Puckell, ready when you are! How did you get here?"

"I drove my motorcycle." She shrugged.

Cat's eyes grew wide in shock, "What! You drove with only one arm?!"

"Yeah, why not?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Cat sighed, "Sam! You could have been hurted!"

"Ha-ha! Don't you mean hurt?" Sam crossed her arms and laughed at the red head's choice of words._ She's so cute when she does that…Get a grip Puckett! You can't think like that!_

"Same thing! In that case, since you can't drive why don't I drive us and you could give me directions?"

"No, Mama's got this Little Red. Why don't you-" she was cut off as Cat wrapped one arm around her tightly and grabbed her other hand that was stuffed in her leather jacket pocket.

"Sam…you've been so brave and you've been helping me for so long with everything…now let me take a turn and do something to help you out." Her voice broke at the last part of her request and she stared into Sam's blue eyes. _Those beautiful blue eyes…I could get lost in them forever. Wait! What am I thinking?!_

Sam could feel the blood trail up to her cheeks and she suddenly felt at a loss for words.

She had to inhale just to speak. "Well…alright kid. But, just let me show you where everything is at, and you have to promise me you'll be careful."

Cat nodded and smiled, "I promise, I can't afford not to. I'm carrying precious cargo."

They headed out the door and down the hallway towards the elevator, and Cat still held onto Sam's hand in a tight grip as she pressed the number one button to carry them to the first floor. Walking in step, the left the hospital and walked across the crosswalk towards Sam's most prized possession. Sam sighed "Why can't you just make things easy on me for once and let me drive?" Cat's eyes had that mischievous twinkle in them that sent a stone flying towards the bottom of her gut.

She blushed deeply, "Well if I did that, we could never have any fun! Now show me how to do this!" The anxiety in her voice rose and it didn't escape Sam's notice that she was possibly nervous but decided to play along for Cat's sake anyway. "Alright, alright, first kick the kickstand back, then get on the bike and I'll show you where everything is from there." Cat did as she was told and Sam climbed on behind her, careful not to strain her already broken arm. She rested her right arm on Cat's waist and used her left hand to instruct Cat.

"First, you'll want to start the engine, but we'll come back to that in a minute, on your right side handlebar, you have your front brake and the throttle which makes you move, you use the throttle by twisting your grip towards you. You have to be careful Cat, you don't want to just jerk it towards you, or you can cause a wreck. Ok? You'll want to ease it towards you."

Cat nodded in agreement, "Kay Kay Sam!" she nodded seriously. _I won't let you down Sam, I can do this!_

Sam could see the brown eyed girl was paying attention carefully and not wasting any time in learning. "You have to be careful when using your front brake too, this controls your front tires. If you just grip it too hard or too fast, your front wheels can lock up and this could cause you to crash too. You have to be delicate with it. Now, on your right side you have your rear brake, but it's more effective to use your front brake when you want to stop, so we won't worry about that today."

"Front brake, got it! What else?" she asked curiously.

"Next on your left side on the left handle bar, you have the clutch; it connects you to the transmission and when you use it, it lets you put the bike into neutral. Then you have the lever towards the bottom that you use to switch gears. There are six positions: One, Neutral, Two, Three, Four, and Five of course. First you need to grab the clutch, hold onto it, and switch gears with your left foot, and then let go of the clutch. We'll start moving then, and then you can smoothly add the throttle to make it go however faster you need to. You think you can handle this Cat?"

The red head smiled confidently, "I'm sure of it!"

"Ok, now flip the little red button on your right handlebar to on and then I'll give you the key to start the ignition." She put her left arm around to her pocket and grabbed the key as Cat obediently pressed the button. She handed her the key and Cat jumped a little as the engine roared to life. Sam couldn't resist the smile that formed on her face.

"Hey Red, relax. You're going to do fine ok? I have faith in you. Just trust me." She tightened her hold a little on Cat's waist.

Cat took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I know, I'm sorry about that. Thanks Sam for trusting me. I'm glad you taught me what to do." She grinned and the blond helped her put on her pink helmet, gave her a set of pink gloves, and threw her own black leather jacket over her. "Here, this will help you with the wind, even if it's sunny outside you're still riding against the wind and you'll freeze really fast if you don't have something on."

"Sam, you're so smart! Thank you!" she yelled over the roar of the engine.

"No problem! Now let's get going, the address is 455 Santa Cruz Road! I'll tell you how to get there!" she was ready to show Cat her surprise!

Cat was surprisingly a natural driving the motorcycle! She had absorbed everything Sam had told her like a sponge. Sam couldn't help but to be proud of her._ I can't believe I taught her! I didn't know I'd ever be able to teach anyone anything!_ Cat, however did have a little trouble steering the bike around the curves. In which Sam had to guide her back gently when she ran a little off road. She grabbed her left hand with her own and gently helped steer her back onto the road.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she squealed an apology.

"It's ok Cat, I've gotcha." Sam comforted her roommate. Cat looked back and stared into those blue eyes for a split second and turned her attention back to the road ahead of her. She relaxed into Sam by leaning back against her front, now completely at ease. Yet she was still in complete control of the motorcycle from this new angle. _Sam…what would I do without you?_ Sam didn't realize that her red head blushed deeply.

When they arrived at their destination's long and narrow driveway, Sam told her to close her eyes and that she would control the motorcycle from this point on.

"But Sam, how am I supposed to see where I am going?!" Cat asked worriedly.

"Just do it! I've got it from here." She snapped in anticipation, wanting to surprise her no matter what.

Reluctantly, Cat did as she was told and let Sam take control of the motorbike. _I must've done a horrible job, if she wants to take over with a broken arm._ Her heart sunk at the possibility that she had let Sam down. She felt when the bike came to a careful stop and when Sam carefully used her shoulder to balance herself to get off the bike.

"Don't open them yet, until I tell you to ok?"

Sam smiled at the huge surprise in front of her and helped Cat off of the motorcycle with ease. Cat held onto her best friend's hand as tightly as she could while keeping her eyes firmly shut.

"Ok Cat, now on the count of three I want you to open your eyes." The girl's smaller frame shook with anticipation and her heart felt like it was going to pop right out of her chest!

"Ready? One…Two…THREE!"

Cat opened her eyes and gasped in shock. In front of her stood the most gorgeous three story house she had ever seen!

"OH MY GOSH SAM! You brought me to someone's house?! It's beautiful!" she squealed in excitement as she jumped into Sam's arms. Sam put her hands on her shoulders and smirked.

"Who lives here?" Cat questioned.

Sam laughed, "Cat! We do! This is our house!"

"What?! But how-who would?" she tried to get out.

Sam let her go and reached into the jacket pocket that was on Cat, pulled out the folded piece of paper, and handed it to Cat.

"This is Nona's will which contains the deed to our new home…it was given to me last night at the hospital by the deputy who is investigating Nona's murder. He gave it to me while you were unconscious." Sam only gave her the normal written will that had to be shown to officials instead of the letter to her which was in her jeans pocket. Cat carefully unfolded the will and read aloud:

**I, Marlene "Marcy" Valentine in writing my last will and testament do hereby grant the following items to the following persons in the event of my death:**

**My land and three story home along with the Valentine River located on 455 Santa Cruz Road**

**All of the furnishings in my home including all outside of it, even the dock, and boat**

**My fortune of $100,000,000,000**

**To the following persons:**

**Caterina Valentine**

**Samantha Puckett**

Cat's jaw dropped in amazement along with the written will…_What's going on?! Is this real?_

"WHAT?! Sam, we have a home? We own a river? We own a dock with a boat?! There's a river that has my last name?! We're rich?!" she asked in huge excitement.

"It looks that way Red!" Sam smiled and Cat jumped into her arms once more and laughed into her shoulder. She hugged her back and laughed along with her happily. The blonde's hands ran through the tan skinned girl's red locks and she realized quickly what she was doing as she let go of the girl in her arms._ Hmm…reminds me of red velvet cupcakes…What am I doing? I guess I need to duct tape my hands together._

Cat was still smiling brightly when she grabbed Sam's hand and they took off to the front of their new home. They climbed up the steps to their house excitedly, with Cat's mind still reeling from discovering about their new home and everything in between. "Oh! Do we have a key yet?"

"Yep, check my jacket pocket and you'll find the prize you seek milady. " Sam winked at her.

Cat pulled out a small silver key, "Yay! I win the prize!" she turned to Sam.

"Do you-"

No, you open the door. It's only fair because she was your Nona after all." The tough blonde assured her.

Cat smiled again and nodded…today, she just couldn't stop smiling not just she had a new home and everything else, but because Sam was with her through it all. _This is one of the happiest days of my life…Thank you Nona…for everything…but thank you Sam, for sticking it out with me…you've always known how to make me smile._

Cat put the key into the golden doorknob of the beautiful door that had a V engraved into the front of it and unlocked the door. As she pushed the door open, Sam did something that the old Sam Puckett never would've done in a billion years._ Aww, what the hell…you only get a new home once. Broke arm be damned!_ She walked up behind Cat and grabbed her behind her knees and scooped her into her arms bridal style, Cat gasped in surprise "Oh! Sam, Sam what are-Haha!" she laughed as Sam carried her over the threshold and into their new home. The red head wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and giggled happily.

Sam laughed as she put her down gently on their hardwood floor, their eyes connecting and there was that feeling again: The feeling that neither one knew how to explain what was going on or why their heart had stopped yet it was beating out of their chest. With Cat's arms still hanging around the back of Sam's neck and with that beautiful smile that Sam loved, only one thing popped into Sam's mind._ Dear God…I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips…soft, pink, beautiful…Damn it all!_ Cat dropped her arms and her eyes shined.

"Sam! That was so much fun! Can we do it again sometime?"

"Maybe one day kid." She replied as Cat took her hand happily, and together, they walked around their new home.

They discovered their house already had everything they needed. Not a thing had to be added to it. The pantry, cupboards, and refrigerator were all filled with food, the lights all worked, the closets were filled with clothes and shoes of every brand imaginable, they had running water, a huge HDTV in the living room complete with an XSquare One video game system, a rap battle set, and a blu ray player with every major movie ever made in America starting from the 1930s until 2013.

Their house was simply beautiful, there was no way else to describe it.

But there was nothing, Cat thought that could compare to the dock, the boat, and the river that their house overlooked.

Sam offered to take Cat in the boat after lunch, in fact both of them hadn't eaten since before their apartment had burned down, so in other words they were starving!

"What do you want to eat today Sam I Am? We can have whatever you want! We only have almost every food known to man!"

Sam raised her eyebrows at her new nickname which in turn sent a shiver down the ditzy red head's spine. "How about you and I make some awesome pizza, with the freshest ingredients from Italy, in our own brick oven?" Sam asked with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes and a smile on her face, "Sounds great home skillet!" Cat laughed in amusement as Sam got out the ingredients.

"We'll make the best tasting pizza ever, let's make a barbeque chicken pizza!" the blue eyed girl scrambled with all of the ingredients in her hand to make the dough and Cat dug around in the refrigerator for the tomatoes, some thawed chicken breast, cheese, onions, bell peppers, and the barbeque sauce. Together, they made the dough with Sam mixing the dough together and Cat rolling it out into a perfect circle. They took turns tossing it around and laughing with each other until it was doughy enough. "Haha, Sam you've got flour on your nose!" Sam however didn't have time to wipe it off, when Cat reached a hand up towards her nose and used her thumb to gently wipe it off. Sam's face burned intensely from where Cat's hand was. She dismissed it, and they began spreading the barbeque sauce carefully, Cat added the cheese, and Sam added the chicken they had browned in a skillet with the onions and bell peppers.

Sam added the pie to the oven while Cat took a CD out of the collection and inserted it into their surround sound system. Sam could hear the sound of a guitar playing a type of rock ballad, it seemed until she heard the familiar southern drawl of Tim McGraw start to sing.

_I bet your window's rolled down and your hair's pulled back,_

_And I bet you got no idea you're going way too fast,_

_You're trying not to think about what went wrong,_

_Trying not to stop 'til you get where you're going,_

_You're trying to stay awake so you turn on the radio,_

_And the song goes…_

Then she heard the familiar sweet voices of Cat Valentine and Taylor Swift chime in

"_I can't live without cha, I can't live without cha, Baby,_

_I can't live without cha, I can't live without cha, Baby._

_Baby…_

_The highway won't hold you tonight, the highway don't know you're alive,_

_The highway don't care if you're all alone, but I do, I do,_

_The highway won't dry your tears, the highway don't need you here,_

_The highway don't care if you're coming home,_

_But I do, I do…_

It was the sweetest voice Sam had ever heard all of her life. As they took the pizza out of the oven, Sam couldn't help but compliment her, "Hey kid that was really good! Where did you learn to sing like that?"

Cat blushed prettily at Sam's compliment "I don't know, I've just always been able to sing."

"Oh yeah? That's really great you're able to sing like that. You should be able to get a scholarship to like Julliard or somewhere!"

Cat gasped, "You think so Sam?"

"Yeah, I mean why not? You have perfect pitch and a certain air about you that draws people to you, so getting attention from an audience shouldn't be a problem." Sam stuffed her mouth full of pizza.

Cat took a bite of hers and swallowed. "Aww, Sam you're so sweet and you always know what to say!"

Sam averted her eyes to the floor and took another mouthful of pizza, savoring each bite.

As promised, after lunch Sam took Cat out on the river in the boat and she rowed them around with her good arm. "I didn't know you knew how to row Sam!" Cat squealed.

"Yep, Mama was forced to go to a summer camp for juvie a time or two and we were taught survival skills and a whole bunch of other useful stuff. What about you? It's pretty awesome having a whole river named after yourself isn't it?"

"I guess so, but I'm thinking about changing the name." she shrugged.

"Really? To what?"

"Hmm…how about Puckentine? You know, like our last names put together: Puckell and Valentine!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Puckentine River huh? I like it but just so you know, my last name is Puckett! I'm going to change it in your contact list one day!" she gave a smug look.

They rowed until the night air set in, and Sam's broken arm was starting to hurt and the sun was setting over the horizon, which shined beautifully over the lake. Sam helped Cat onto the dock and as they were walking around the different colored leaves, the red head felt the blonde's fingers curl around her ribs and began to tickle her.

"Haha, Sam! Stop it! That tickles-Haha! Really!" Both of them collapsed in the nearest pile of leaves. "What, what? You can't handle the tickle master! Haha Little Red! I've got you now!" Sam laughed at the red head who was in tears from laughing so hard.

Cat sighed and snuggled into Sam's shoulder careful to not hurt her broken arm anymore, "Sam?..."

"Hmm?" Sam turned to her carefully and stared into those chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you think Nona would be happy right now with us being here, if she were still alive?" Cat asked the question that had been deeply buried in her heart._ Nona…it hurts so much that you're gone._

"I know she would Cat, I know she would 100%"

"Good, because I wouldn't have it any other way!" she beamed at her best friend.

"Alright, now let's go inside and make some hot chocolate, it's starting to get cold, and Mama loves her hot chocolate!" she sat up excitedly and she picked a leaf out of Cat's red locks.

Cat could feel the butterflies in her stomach having a fiesta. _Sam…I don't understand anything…I know I'm happy when I'm around you…the happiest person in the world…when you tell me things, when you laugh, when you fight off those ghosts for me in my nightmares, you're so brave, when you smile and tell me you're proud of me…and when you hug me back sometimes…I feel special and happy, and my heart beats in my chest like crazy and I don't understand why…I feel amazing yet terrified the way my body reacts, how I want to be on fire when I'm at school and you're not there yet I want you to help me control these burning flames within me…and I feel like I could love you…I feel like I could love you for you and all of your prison records, for every bully you've ever beat up, all of the food you eat…I feel like I DO love you Sam."_

Together, the two best friends walked back into the house and were surprised when they sat down with their hot chocolate and turned the TV on.

It was Gwen…she was on the National News.

**A/N: Ok my Puckentine shippers, that was chapter 4! Let me know what you think! In the next chapter: Cat is hiding something else from Sam besides how she feels! Will Gwen ever be caught? Whatever happened to Ruby? Dice and Goomer give our two favorite people a helping hand, and Sam goes crazy! Chapter 5 will be up by next Sunday and until then read and review please! Thanks my lovelies! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Here is Chapter 5 of Odd Couple Dynamic! I know you're all getting anxious of what's to come, so I won't leave any of you in suspense! But I must warn you all, there is a HUGE SHOCKER in this chapter!**

Cat dropped her plate of cookies along with her jaw when she saw the other Brit Brat on the National News, it seemed that Gwen had yet to be caught and that the authorities had yet to find the girl. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand and her eyes grew wide. Sam turned to face her, "Hey Cat, don't worry alright? She's on the national news now and everyone in the country will be looking for her, so it won't be just us looking for her. She's not going hurt you anymore Cat, if she comes here I have butter and a sock alright?"

"I'm not worried about her hurting me Sam…I'm worried about her hurting you, you've already been hurt once and I just don't want that to happen again." Cat sighed.

"Come on now, Mama's got this. That British freak is no match for Sam and Cat." She flexed her muscles and took a bite of her own chocolate chip cookie. Suddenly, Cat turned off the TV and gracefully skipped to the surround sound system. She selected another CD and soon the music started. She wore a big smile and Sam humored her when she tried to walk back towards the kitchen, putting her plate on the corner. She turns back towards the living room only to find Cat standing behind her. "Dance with me Sam." She grabs the blonde's arm and giggles the whole way back into the living room.

Sam became nervous quickly and her face flushed with embarrassment. "I-I don't know how."

"It's easy! Just follow me and I'll teach you. First, put your right hand around my waist…" she unintentionally fumbled with her hands until Cat's own smaller and warmer one steadied the blonde's shaking fingers and guided one to her waist.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it? Now put your left hand on my shoulder." Cat smiled obliviously at Sam's confused face. The tan hand met the paler skin of the blue eyed girl and led it up to her own shoulder.

"Heh-heh, Sam relax, you're so tense!" she couldn't help but laugh and Sam saw her brown eyes shine with happiness. _She's so beautiful…what is it about her that makes me seem so vulnerable? She is making me change everything about me…well maybe not everything, but I'm not as mean as I used to be. I can tell. I-I know I can trust Cat with my life and I know that she makes me happy…but what's this feeling in my chest? This feeling that won't go away and that surrounds my every aching moment when I'm around her? Why am I always thinking of her? Why do I have to think of her period? What is she doing to me? It's that damn smile of hers…It's always in my dreams…and yet it has become a light in my life…Cat Valentine has become a light in my life…and I don't want that light to ever stop shining._

Cat broke Sam's thought process when she turned up the volume to the music. The blue eyed girl identified the soft piano playing and her passionate red head started to sing in a gentle manner.

_The day we met, frozen I held my breath_

_And right from the start, I knew that I found a home for my _

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises_

_How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone, all of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer…._

Together they moved back in forth in an awkward but smooth dance, Sam soon became comfortable enough to twirl Cat a couple of times and Sam became lost in the red head's eyes once again. All of a sudden, Sam was reminded of the day they met in that garbage truck and how she had fainted in Sam's arms because she was scared and how now, Sam was practically holding her in her arms. It felt…right and it felt wonderful. She was broken out of her reverie when Cat called her name a few times and they stopped moving.

"Sam! Sam? Are you alright?"

"What-Y-Yeah I'm fine why?" Sam shook her head and they broke apart.

"Nothing you were just kind of staring off into space," The tan girl smiled at her and placed a hand on her forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Sorry kid…I think I've just had a long day. I'm tired. Let's head to bed ok?"

Cat crawled into bed with Sam in the middle of the night shaking with tearful sobs, which caused Sam to wake up in an instant.

"Cat! Cat what's wrong? Who's here? What's bothering you?!" she grabbed the butter sock from under her pillow and grabbed Cat's shoulders roughly, preparing to protect her.

"Oh Sam! Sam the Brit Brats are going to get me Sam, please help!" she yelled into her best friend's chest. Sam came to her senses and turned on the lamp on her nightstand.

"Ok Cat just breathe it was just a nightmare. They're not going to get you as long as Puckett's here. Not while I'm around! I promise!" She gently ran a hand through Cat's long red tresses and rubbed her arms soothingly.

"Sam, I dreamed they took you away from me." Cat's heartbeat was still racing and Sam softly intertwined their hands together.

"Cat, I want you to look at me," she lifted her chin slightly so that their eyes could meet. Cat's eyes were terrified and teardrops rolled down her cheeks. "Nothing and I mean nothing could EVER take me away from you. Do you understand?" Sam wiped away the falling tears with her thumb and caressed her cheek within her palm.

"Hmmm…Sam thank you. Can we play a game?" she asked tiredly and scooted beside Sam. The blonde covered up them both with the blanket.

"Sure kid, what's it called?" Sam smirked.

"Question and Answer! Heh heh!"

"Well how do you play?" Sam questioned.

"Someone asks a question and then someone answers by taking turns. I'll go first," She explained.

"Wait you mean like a conversation?" she asked, amused.

"Sam, I'll go first ok?" she sighed.

"If you could go back into the past and change anything in the world that you've done, what would it be?"

Sam pondered on this question for a second, actually giving it time to sink in. Eventually she answered, "Not a thing, because I'm afraid if I had done anything differently, then it might not have led me to you or to us having such a great friendship. I mean…I guess what I'm saying is, I'm grateful for everything I've done that could have possibly led me here to LA." She gave a weak smile, "What about you, what would you change Cat?"

Cat picked at the hem of her tank top and played with a curl of her red hair, "I would change my brother's mental issues and fix them, so that my mom and dad wouldn't have left me when I was small." She whispered so quietly that Sam had to struggle to hear her. "Do you miss them?" Sam knew how that was, for neither parent to be there for her or to care for her.

"Well I guess…but I haven't seen them since I was about four years old, so it's hard to remember much about them. I'm so happy my Nona was there for me and took care of me though, because if she hadn't then there's no telling I would be. So, in a way I wouldn't change anything either because it led me to you…" she smiled. "Can I tell you something Sam I Am?"

"Sure kid, you can tell me anything." She assured her.

"I like spending time with you like this and just talking with you. It's like you make everything better for me and you never cease to surprise me either." She admitted and leaned her head on her shoulder. She felt safe with Sam and looking into those deep blue eyes.

Sam couldn't help the smug smirk that formed on her face, "Speaking of surprises, I have something for you. Do you want to see it?"

Cat bounced up and down excitedly, "Yes, Yes! I wanna see!"

The blonde pulled out from under her pillow Cat's purple giraffe and she saw Cat gasp in amazement, "Mr. Giraffe! Sam where did you get this?!" she took the stuffed animal from Sam and held it close to her chest.

"I was able to get it from our room during the fire, I was worried I wasn't going to be able to grab it because of all the flames and smoke that surrounded it but I-"she was cut off when Cat tackled her to the bed and laughed to the point she was in tears…her laughing had turned to crying. Maybe she didn't want it after all. _At least she missed my arm when she tackled me, that would've hurt like chizz._

"Hey Red what's wrong? Did I do something to make you sad?" Cat's smaller arms hooked around her neck and she cried into her chest. She looked up when she thought Sam had thought she had done something wrong. "You didn't do anything wrong Sam, you saved Mr. Giraffe for me and you risked your own life to get him for me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you! You're my hero Sam." She said as she pressed the purple giraffe's mouth to Sam's cheek and made a kissing noise.

Sam's heart stopped and started again when the butterflies started to have a party in her stomach. She blushed from her head to her toes and Cat laid her head on her shoulder carefully. Soon she was asleep with a smile on her face and Sam reached over and turned off the lamp, and the darkness surrounded them. She was having such a hard time getting to sleep because they had never slept at this close proximity before with Cat on top of her and in her arms. Sam could feel her body reacting to their closeness, from her head to her toes, her body was on fire. She longed to tame her need for the sleeping girl in her arms. She closed her eyes and envisioned them together…making love passionately. She imagined Cat's eyes fluttering in desire if she were to grind their hips together through their clothing. She would have Cat panting beneath her, screaming her name with a hoarse voice as she climaxed, and wanting more. She opened her eyes to darkness again and heard Cat's soft breathing from being asleep. She suppressed a moan. Her womanhood throbbed with need and she broke out into a small sweat._ Got to get this under control…must fall asleep fast!_

A few hours later and some deep breathing, she allowed herself to relax enough to get a few hours of sleep.

The next morning, Cat was dressed and ready for school before Sam woke up. She certainly felt great, after sleeping last night, maybe it was because she was truly happy before she fell asleep. Sam had made her so happy, she could've run out the door telling the whole world! She enjoyed the feeling of waking up with Sam, but even better, she loved the feeling this morning of waking up in Sam's strong arms. It was like Sam had stepped in her life and made her whole world infinitely better. She knew Sam could never see her as nothing more than a friend, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy those types of moments.

She decided to fix Sam breakfast before she left for school and made three omelets for them both, two for Sam and one for her. Sure enough, the smell of food cooking was enough to rouse the sleeping blonde. "Good morning sleepy head! I made us some ham and cheese omelets for breakfast-"But Sam was already scarfing the food down. "Thwnks Crt! This swis gweat!"

"What?" Cat asked, amused.

"Sorry, I said you've outdone yourself as always Miss Valentine. The food is great!" she swallowed.

Cat smiled softly and the doorbell rang. "Ding Dong!" she called back and went to answer the door. Ruby stood with a small smile on her face. "Hi…" she said softly. "Hi…what are you doing here Ruby?" Cat asked carefully. "I've come to apologize to you both," Sam walked up to the door. "I'm really sorry for all the harm my sister and I have caused you two and the police have sent me back to England as of tomorrow and I won't be able to come back to LA for a long time because of my involvement with Gwen. I also wanted to tell you both that they are still searching for my sister." She informed.

"Don't worry, when she shows her face, we'll be ready." Sam said and rested a hand on Cat's shoulder.

"Thank you for telling us Ruby…but I think you should go now…" Ruby nodded and wished them the best and left.

Cat turned to face Sam, "When I get home today, do you want to help me with my school project?" she smiled and Sam couldn't resist smiling back.

"Can we go to Bots tomorrow?" she raised her eyebrows and punched Cat lightly on her arm.

She laughed "Yeah! And you can eat all of the nachos you want!"

She reached up and hugged Sam tightly instead of filling the silence with her words.

"NOT a hugger!" Sam yelled and smiled at the same time.

She pulled away, "I know, I've got to go! Have a good day!" she waved.

"You too kid." She waved back as the red head closed the door behind her.

She walked over to the door to lock it and to turn the porch light off, when she saw a little pink book lying open and staring back at her. _Cat's diary…._ It must've fell out of her backpack. _Oh well, I'll just pick it up for her and lay it on the table._ But eventually, she couldn't help but to sit on the couch and to read Cat's neat handwriting. She read from the beginning of her diary, talking about how they had met in a garbage truck and almost died. Sam laughed at some of her other entries, talking about how Goomer was always so silly and how their babysitting duties went. She smiled until she came to her last entry, dated for some time last week when they still had the apartment.

**Dear diary,**

**Today I went to the doctor instead of going to school. I haven't told Sam yet because I don't want her to worry, so she still thinks I went to school. I've been feeling sick lately, and not a normal sick either. I feel like I'm going to faint sometimes and some days I just feel as if I don't have any energy. A few days ago, I threw up at school but I didn't throw up food. I threw up blood…a lot of it. My head started to hurt today and it feels as if it's going to explode from the pain. Every day has become a huge struggle for me to even open my eyes and I've figured out why; my doctor ran some tests on me today and he found a tumor in my brain. He said it was cancerous and that it was too far advanced to be removed. He looked so sad when he told me that I only have three months left to live. But for some reason, I don't feel sad. If anything, I'm happy to know that my last few months will be spent with Sam. She makes me happy…happier than I've ever been. She's the reason I smile every day and the reason that I try to get through every day. She is a light in my life and I couldn't be prouder of my Puckell. Well diary, I've got to go but I'll write back soon! Bye Bye!**

Sam shook with rage as she tore out the paper and the blond crumpled up the paper into a ball, throwing it across the room. _What!? How could she hide this from me? Does she not trust me? I could've been helping her this whole time!_ She slammed her fist against the wall, causing her broken arm to ache with pain. But she was far from giving a damn. She leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor. She hugged her knees, trying to make sense of all of this._ Why must everything always get fucked up?!_ Sam then did something she hasn't done in a long time…she broke down and cried her heart out to the empty house.

Cat arrived back home that afternoon, to find Sam waiting for her in the living room and she was sitting on the couch. "Hey Sam! How was your day?" Cat asked cheerily as she bounced on her toes towards the blonde. Sam gripped the side of the couch until her knuckles were white…immediately, Cat could tell something was up. "Sam? What's wrong?" she stood in front of her sitting roommate. Sam reached behind her pillow to pull out the little pink diary.

Cat's stomach dropped and she felt her heart stop. _No…_

"Do you want to explain what this is?" Sam asked in a low voice.

"Sam! I-"

"Just save it Cat! Why did you keep it from me, I mean you could've said something!"

"Sam I'm sorry I-"

"You're sorry?! Cat come on, you're not _**THAT STUPID ARE YOU?!**_" She jumped up and grabbed Cat's shoulders.

Cat just stared at her wide eyed and Sam saw the twinkle in her eyes fade. Her anger was red hot, and boiled to the surface.

"What the hell where you thinking, do you not give a damn about anyone?!" she continued to yell.

"I care about you Sam! That's why I wouldn't tell you, alright?" Cat stated calmly.

"Cat you're fucking sick! You have cancer! You're dying! If you don't want me here fine!" she dropped her hands and threw the pink diary on the table.

"Sam what are you saying?! I do want you here!" her voice rose to a panic.

"Whatever…I need to get out of here!" she said as she ran out the door, hopped on her motorcycle, and drove off into the afternoon sun.

Dice opened the door to find a crying Cat sitting on her couch, Cat sounded really upset over the phone. The twelve year old kid with the dark curly hair didn't know what to do for things like this…not really. All he knew was that Sam had blown up at her, but he couldn't understand why. Dice didn't know much about girls, but he was pretty cool with helping Cat in any way he could.

"Dice I'm so glad you're here! Sam's gone and she's not coming back ever! She hates me Dice!" Cat grabbed Dice and pulled him in for a hug.

"Good to see you too Cat, now let go please! I- can't-breathe, stop squeezing the life-out of me!"

"Sorry."

"It's cool. Now why do you think Sam is not coming back and why do you think Sam hates you?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"She yelled at me because I kept something from her I shouldn't have and I just know she hates me." she sniffled.

"Whatever it was that you kept from Sam, you don't have to tell me but I know Sam and you know her too. She wouldn't just leave you Cat. Whether you know it or not, Sam does care about you more than you know. Just give her space and once she cools off for a little while, try to talk to her and tell her what you were really trying to say." He gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Dice, but how do you know she cares about me?" Cat wiped away her tears and hugged her purple giraffe close to her.

"Well…to be honest with you Cat, I may be a twelve year old kid who sells and buys random things but I know what love is between two people when I see it. The way you both look at each other, and how Sam protects you….it's so sweet and I want to have a relationship like that someday. But I don't want to hide it! When I'm in love, I want the whole world to know! Say it Cat, the first step is admitting it to yourself!"

Cat smiled at the younger boy, "I'm in love with Sam Puckett and I'm proud of it!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Instantly she felt a relief surge through her and she giggled to herself.

"Yeah, now you're talking!" he gave the girl a high five and smiled.

"I'm proud of you Cat! Now just give it some time and she'll be fine!"

Goomer answered his apartment door when he heard the doorbell ring that evening. He was happy to see it was Sam Pickle! Or was her last name Puckell? "Sam! Hey, it's good to see you buddy! What brings you over to my house?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you a minute, I'm kind of stuck and I just don't know what to do." Sam admitted to the fighter.

"Well sure, come on in! You want a wahoo punch? I just made a coconut crème pie if you want some!" they walked into his small living room.

"No thanks…I'm actually not hungry Goomer."

The MMA fighter raised his eyebrows, "You're not hungry? Sam's always hungry!"

"Well I'm not this time Goomer…I feel awful because I yelled at Cat." She explained

"Why did you yell at sweet Cat? Did she do something wrong?" he asked innocently.

"No Goomer…she didn't. It's completely my fault this time all the way around. She's sick Goomer and she didn't want me to know but I found out anyway and I overreacted and said a bunch of crud I shouldn't have said." She ran a hand through her hair and shut her eyes at her own stupidity.

"What did you say to Cat?

"I-I called her stupid and yelled in her face. I called her stupid Gooms, and I called her selfish. Now I know she'll never forgive me and I can't go back to her. She's going to hate me now and there's nothing I can do to fix it." She confessed and felt tears prick her eyes.

Goomer grabbed his piece of pie and took a bite, "You're wrong Sam. Miss Cat could never hate you and she is the most forgiving person ever. She wanted to protect you from getting hurt Sam, just like you always try to protect her. You can always go back to Cat because that's where you belong. I can see it in your eyes." He said as he took another bite.

"How do you know Goomer?" she asked in confusion. Was Goomer **actually** having an intelligent conversation with her?

"I might not be a smart man, but I know what love is." He said to the younger girl and smiled.

The blond laughed a little "You got that from 'Forrest Gump!' "The movie quote struck her like a bolt of lightning.

"I did, but it's true. The way you two are all gushy eyes for each other, it's almost impossible to miss though and at least you didn't deny being in love with her. It's so cute watching you two being so in love! Does she know yet?" he asked.

"What?! No she doesn't know! I haven't told her." She said as Goomer raised his eyebrows.

"Sam, you better tell her! Leave right now! Go on and tell her! Don't worry if she likes you or not because she doesn't Sam! She loves you! She loves you more than you will ever know and I can see it in her eyes how crazy she is for you! So go on and get out of here!" Sam stood up shocked and ran out the front door, however, within a few seconds she was back inside and she grabbed the coconut crème pie. She ran back outside yelling back, "Thanks Goomer!" and hopped on her motorcycle. _Goomer's right! I need to stop running away and tell the world that I'm in love with Cat Valentine._

Goomer ran to the door and yelled over the roar of the motorcycle engine, "That's it Sam! Go on and get your girl!"

Sam couldn't help but smile at that. _That's right Cat Valentine…you're my girl and I'm sorry for all I've done to you and I hope you can forgive me._

**A/N: Alright, alright my lovelies! That was Chapter 5 of Odd Couple Dynamic! Next chapter will hold all of the romance we have all been waiting for! Hang on tight and please read and review! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright my lovelies! Here is chapter six and I have to throw up a warning for this chapter. There will be some heavier romance in this chapter if you know what I mean…I'm dreadfully sorry about the wait but I've done some MAJOR brainstorming for this chapter! So as to not keep you waiting any longer here is chapter six! Thanks my lovelies! I love you all! Reviews please!**

Cat loved the feel of the rain when it drizzled onto her skin, the rain helped her think about everything. It soaked through her dress and drenched her red curls. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought of telling Sam how she felt for her…and how she loved her. _But Sam was so angry…I've never seen her so angry before, and I know she is probably not going to forgive me. But I didn't want her mind to be on me being sick all of the time. I wanted us to have good times together and to enjoy life before…_ She smiled sadly at the wet ground and her feet twirled like a ballerina. She swallowed hard when she saw Sam's headlights pull up into the driveway.

Sam slowly got off the motorcycle and took off her helmet. _My arm may as well not be broken, I know I can move it but I'll regret it later…was that Cat? What was she doing out here?!_

They walked towards each other, just stopping at arm's length with a heavy silence between them until they both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry-"

"Sam no…you had every right to be mad at me today." She pushed a curl behind her ear and the rain poured on them both.

"Why? It's not your fault you're sick! I'm the one you should be mad at…I should've been there for you Cat and I wasn't."

"I'm SO stupid! How come I didn't tell you? All I wanted was for you and I to have a good time before…and if you want to leave, I understand because I AM NOT WORTH IT." She exclaimed and her chest started heaving.

"Cat no if anything, I'm the stupid one. You're not stupid, and I swear if I ever call you that again, I'll never forgive myself. And you're right, you're just not worth it Cat…" She grabbed Cat's hand and held it in her own.

"You're more than worth it. You're perfect to me. You mean everything to me."

"Sam… I thought I'd never see you again! I was so scared Sam! Please don't leave me all alone! I need you!" she cried and covered her eyes with her hand.

Sam reached up and took Cat's hand that covered her face into her own hand, intertwining them both together. "Why would I leave the girl I'm in love with?" she confessed calmly. Her blue eyes held all of the love in the world for Cat in that moment.

Cat's heartbeat stopped and her mind went blank…_what?_

"Sam, what are you say-"she was cut off as Sam pulled Cat into her and kissed her.

As the rain soaked their bodies, Sam's lips were pressed to Cat's in a passionate dance, their eyes closed and hearts beating fast. Sam moved her own lips softly over the other girl's when Cat gave in and started kissing back. Every bottled up emotion, every thought, every dream that they had ever had for each other washed over them. Cat's arms went around her waist and Sam's found those red velvet curls, deepening the kiss. Cat leaned into Sam more and more as the blonde trailed her tongue along the smaller girl's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

With a moan, Cat consented and their tongues met. Together they held each other in the pouring rain with their lips pressed together. Sam's hands moved carefully from Cat's tresses to the small of her back. She traced the build of it and found that dimple at the bottom of Cat's spine once more and caressed it with her fingers. The smaller girl's hands traveled up to Sam's shoulders and rested around her neck, putting her palm on the back of Sam's neck softly. This caused a tremor to rock through Sam's body and without even breaking the kiss, she picked the drenched girl up into her arms and carried her up the front porch stairs and into the house. She closed the door behind her and placed Cat in front of the door. Gasping for air, the red head reached up and kissed Sam carefully which in turn caused Sam to pin her against the door. Their kisses becoming more passionate and hungry by the second, Sam's body was on fire from every kiss, touch, and moan that her Cat gave her. She pressed her body fully against the shorter girl and dropped her hands to her bottom.

"Sam…" Cat moaned in pleasure as Sam lifted her off the floor and held her against the front door. Sam slipped her hands under Cat's dress and stroked her bottom through her underwear. Cat threw her head back as Sam attacked her neck, sucking and kissing those spots. In response Cat wrapped her legs around Sam's waist and grinded her hips against hers while Sam kissed her neck. Her womanhood ached for Sam and she wanted more. As if she had read her mind, Sam scooped her back up and into her arms and kissed her hungrily. Cat couldn't tell where they were going, but it felt like they were going up the stairs. She claimed her lips and Cat trapped her bottom lip in between her own and sucked on it. With both breathing heavily, Sam placed Cat's feet on the floor of their bedroom and within seconds, Sam had taken her jacket, shoes, and socks off while kissing the girl she loved. She was always going to be here to take care of her, and she desperately wanted Cat to know that she would be there for her because she knew that she needed the ditzy red head too… more then she would ever realize. Sam quickly disposed of Cat's dress and exposed her matching white bra and panties, never taking her eyes off of her. Cat deepened the kiss and took off Sam's shirt. She pulled Sam on top of her on the bed and pinned her against the pillows beneath her. Cat kissed every inch of Sam's body, softly trailing kisses down to her stomach as she unbuttoned her jeans. She helped Sam squirm out of them until they both had nothing on but their panties and bras. They were wrapped in each other's embrace, holding each other and kissing when Sam gently pushed her back down onto the bed and pillows beneath her as they took each other's bras off. It turned Cat on even more the way Sam looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes, she never felt anything more right. Sam showed her how she felt turned on too when she kissed from Cat's smooth lips to her perked up nipples. The moaning girl beneath her shuddered and grabbed the sheets beneath her as her back arched. Sam played with the other nipple that lay between her fingers. Cat wrapped her legs around Sam's waist as they grinded their hips against each other's both feeling each other for the first time.

"Uh! Oh – God! Sam!"

Sam slowly set a pace as Cat arched to meet her thrusts. Sam moaned as Cat kissed her and picked up the pace of their love making. Both could feel the pressure building as their moaning became heavier and heavier.

"Oh Sam, I'm gonna-!"

"Yes, yes Cat!"

They both climaxed together and kissed each other passionately, but Sam was far from finished!

**A/N: Sorry guys and gals, but I am horrible at writing these types of scenes. If anyone could give some tips on how to better write sex scenes like this, please let me know! The next chapter will be a heavy one too but it will be sexier! I promise! Thanks my lovelies! Review please and let me know what you think! Love you all!**


End file.
